


Undertaker [vid]

by Liquor Chugging Knight (wiglet)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And Harry taught him well, BAMF Eggsy, BAMF Harry, Could Be Canon, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Eventual Happy Ending, Fanvids, Fix-It, Harry Hart Lives, Hell hath no fury like an angry Eggsy, M/M, Poor Eggsy, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiglet/pseuds/Liquor%20Chugging%20Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/ˈəndərˌtākər/<br/>1. A person whose business is preparing the dead and making arrangements for funerals<br/>2. One who undertakes a task or job</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Killing is as art, and Harry's taught Eggsy well.</p>
<p>(A fix-it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertaker [vid]

Duration: 4:02

Spoilers: Well, the whole damn movie

Audio: The Undertaker by Puscifer

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
